Think before you write fanfiction
by ChildInMe
Summary: Percy and friends go to  Request fic, oneshot, minor Percabeth, kinda like my Blue Trident fic.


**Title: Think before you write fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJO.**

**Summary: What if Percy and friends found out about fanfiction? How would they react? Oneshot. Requesed fic.**

"Hey, Annabeth." Nico said. "Wanna Coke?"

Annabeth spat out her water. "Nico di Angelo? But didn't you swear you would get revenge on Percy for your sister's death and run away from Camp Half Blood, presumably to join Luke, who would more than welcome you because you are a son of Hades, therefore a candidate of a super dangerous prophecy we don't know the full contents of?"

"Yeah. That's me." Nico slurped at a Coke he just popped open. "But I've decided to pay a visit, all for the convenience of this story."

"Just chill, Annabeth." Percy, who just walked into the room, said. "Besides, it's not my fault that Bianca died. She volunteered to fight."

"Yeah, whatever. Here." Nico threw the other ice cold Coke in his hand to Percy, who caught it, opened it, and took a sip.

Grover entered the room, stared at Nico, dropped his tin can (which was already half eaten), and ran out, yelling, "HELP! AN INSANE SON OF HADES IS OUT TO KILL ME FOR REVENGE! HELP!"

"I am not." Nico sniffed delicately. "And all of Camp Half Blood should be grateful I'm not out to get them. There's no Hades cabin here, so I have to spend my time _here_." He waved his hands around Cabin Three. "It's ocean themed. Ocean. Themed."

"What's wrong with that?" Percy looked around his cabin, offended. "What would a Hades cabin be? Death themed?"

"Yes."

Silence. Percy decided not to ask questions, but to sip his Coke.

Nico got out a laptop from his backpack and turned it on. Percy and Annabeth stared in disbelief.

"Where did you get that?" Percy asked. "It looks mucho expensive!"

"It is. And it has high speed Internet." Nico answered smugly. "A gift from Dad, along with my super cool weapon that I won't show you, but will come out sometime in May."

So Nico went online and decided to google up the words "fanfiction percy jackon. Hmm, sounded interesting.

Nico spent a good fifteen minutes looking there. Percy and Annabeth watched his eyes widened, his face grow smug at times, and his face turn grim at others.

"What are you doing?" Percy asked when curiosity got the best of him.

"Looking at fanficion. About you. Tee hee hee!"

"Move." Percy and Annabeth crouched next to Nico.

"Why do half of the stories say, 'Percabeth'?" Annabeth asked dryly.

"Because you belong together! Tee hee hee!"

"I AM GONNA SUE THEM! THESE PEOPLE WILL REGRET THE DAY THEY EVER MESSED WITH THE SON OF POSEIDON!" Percy yelled. Lightning and thunder boomed around him, and he cackled evilly.

"…" Annabeth said.

"How did you do that?" Nico asked.

"He didn't. I did for good effect." Thalia came to the door. "I couldn't help overhearing you guys. I'm taking a temporary vacation from the Hunters, so I decided to visit you guys."

"Look at this fanfiction." Nico giggled. "It's called 'Thalia's Summer.' Tee hee hee!"

Thalia leisurely strode over and read "Thalia's Summer." Every chapter, her face got redder. "This person stole my diary! UGH!"

"Thalia's diary is posted online? Sweet!" Percy crowed, and leaned over to look. Thalia hit him on the face.

"None of your beeswax, Seaweed Brain!" she seethed. "I am going to find the person who wrote that, and kill them!"

The other three trembled as a furious daughter of Zeus and Hunter of Artemis left to find the poor person who wrote that story.

"Look at this one! It makes fun of us!" Nico whined. "I am so reviewing this!" Quickly, he typed in, "You laugh at me in this story, but let's see who's laughing when I (and possibly Thalia) meet you. Yours sincerely, Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, prince of the Underworld, bringer of death."

"Hey, this one looks interesting." Percy urged Nico to click on a story. Nico obliged.

"Ew! I make out with Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth's eyes hardened. "The person who made this fanfic…will die."

"Tee hee hee!" Nico giggled.

"Annabeth." Percy said in a strained voice.

"Yes?"

"Does the idea of you and me kissing pain you that much?"

A pause.

"No. No, it doesn't."

"Tee hee hee! Nico giggled. "Percabeth is thick in the air!"

"Would you stop that?" Annabeth snapped. "Tee hee hee? Where did you get that from?"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Somewhere in the Underworld.

"Tee hee hee!" Hades giggled as he watched a soul in eternal agony.

His wife, Persephone, turned to him in annoyance. "Where did you get that from? Can't yo see it's annoying!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Tee hee hee!" Kronos bellowed.

"Sir?" Luke turned to Kronos. "Tee hee hee? Did you just say that?"

"Right you are! Only one of my children inherited the 'tee hee hee' gene. What a waste! Don't you agree?"

Luke turned away. "Yes, sir. Whatever you say, sir."


End file.
